Well that's just great
by Orion Tarvers
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl, but Draco knows something Hermione doesn't R
1. Hello Neighbor

Disclaimer- i don't own anything, yeah that's about it.

This is a new fic I wrote when I was bored, hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked around her new room. It was huge, by far the biggest bedroom she'd ever seen. The only down fall she could see was having Malfoy right through the bathroom.  
  
"Granger? Have you seen the bathroom." Maybe if she didn't think about him he'd never talk again.....one can only hope, she sighed to herself.  
  
She slowly made her way to the door on her left, making sure to drag her feet, ultimately causing her to trip herself.  
  
'Okay...bad idea.' she silently said to herself, rolling her eyes and getting up. As she dusted off her robes she heard that annoying little voice again  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy demanded, throwing the bathroom door open to stare at her.  
  
"What do you want?! I'm tired and here you are going on about a bathroom, honestly if you've seen one you seen them all." she muttered, turning on her heel almost as soon as the door opened.  
  
She sighed, looking around the unfamiliar room before deciding to sit on the bed, which was covered by very comfortable looking pillows, everything in a pale shade of blue. 'Really,' she thought to herself, forgetting about the un-welcomed guest for a minute 'you'd think it would look all washed out.' she smiled and nodded her head in approval. She could get used to this. Her eyes drifted to the wall directly in front of her bed. A tall book case was pushed up against it and filled with books, save two shelves. Which she assumed was where her personal collection was soon to call home.  
  
"Granger?" an impatient voice broke into her daydream of someday finding the perfect book.  
  
'He's still here?' she asked herself, turning her head slightly to acknowledge that she heard him.  
  
She heard a sigh when her eyes landed on the desk that was on the wall to the right of the bed, it was white with black details here and there (A/N: It really does look pretty, especially in me head lol.). It was all in all a lovely room, other than the six foot intruder that totally set off the theme by wearing black...well black everything. She flashed a smile to said intruder and laughed out loud when he turned his head slightly to look behind him.  
  
"I was smiling at you, Malfoy. What did you want anyway's?" she asked slipping higher onto the bed, her back resting on the white headboard.  
  
"I was going to point out that we share a bathroom. I thought you'd like to see how the best live,  
I'm sure after this year is over you'll never see anything like it again." he said smoothly,  
smirking.  
  
"Thanks for the information on the bathroom, I'll be sure to send pictures to my mum and dad."  
she said sarcastically.  
  
"What ever, Granger." he snapped at her, before turning and leaving her room via bathroom.  
Slamming her door for the full affect of spoiled child.  
  
"Well some one's testy." she said to herself, smiling at the face he made when she didn't yell at him for the bathroom remark. He looked out of his element, his only defense shattered......she loved it. Maybe head girl was more than what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Draco stormed into his room and threw himself onto his bed. She'd taken the fun out of his only defense against her. She didn't see him doing that when she called him 'ferret boy'. No, she didn't, he lashed back at her. That was the right of the world, he was losing his touch. He couldn't get a muggle born close to tears anymore.  
  
'You have all year to get her knickers in a twist.' he thought to himself after a minute of thinking.  
  
He finally decided to get up and look around his room properly, he'd made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as they opened the portrait of that blasted, dense night, Sir something or other.  
He glanced at the bed he just vacated. It was alright, for being a school bed.  
  
"I'd rather have had black." he said staring at the dark green sheets.  
  
To his surprise the sheets seemed to fade into black, he looked around the room. No one was there. Did it work with everything? He wondered.  
  
"I'd rather have chocolate." he muttered, just in case he was mental and some one overheard, to the basket of fruit that sat on the dresser.  
  
He smiled as the fruit melted away and a large bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate had replaced each fruit. He wondered if know-it-all had figured out the little trick, probably not. He smiled to himself and walked back through the bathroom and opened her door, without bothering to knock.  
  
"Grang...." he stared at her as she put a book up on the middle shelf of the condensed library they called a bookcase.  
  
Her robes were gone, replaced with jean shorts, very short if he had a say, and a red tank top,  
what did they call them......oh yeah, ravioli strap shirt. Stupid if you asked him, naming a shirt after food. What next? Pictures that didn't move? He chuckled to himself at his last thought, he was rather witty if he said so himself. She must not have known he was there because she dropped a book on her foot as she turned to see who had laughed.  
  
"Ow! Malfoy, I thought I told you to get out." she said sternly, pointing to the door before looking down at her injured foot.  
  
"Keep that up and you're going to end up like the stuck up old bat of a teacher, McGonagall." he warned, finding her expression very amusing.  
  
For some reason he didn't think she felt the same way. Maybe it was the book that was hurled at his head, that he missed by the way, Quidditch practice wasn't for nothing people! It could have been the second book that joined the first, or the third. He didn't know but soon discovered that thinking about something like that wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had, that thought occurring to him as he was knocked back by a rather thick book, losing his balance and toppling backwards. Maybe head boy wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

That was the first chapter and i dont' know if i should go on with the story. R&R to help me decide.

Orion-


	2. Why him!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well I own a hardback edition of every book but i paid for them, i wasn't paid to write time.

* * *

Draco looked up at his ceiling, scowling at the thought of Granger in the next room.  
  
"Malfoy?" he voice came from the bathroom door, very quietly though.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" he spat, not bothering to look at her, she was probably checking him out anyways.  
  
"I, uh, I need your help." she said after a long hesitation, even quieter than before.  
  
'Well, well,' Draco thought to himself. 'Granger needs my help.'  
  
"And why would I help you?" he asked, slightly turning his head to glance at her.  
  
She was biting her lip and looking anywhere but him. Why would she asked for his help he wondered. After a minute of silent pondering he rolled of the bed and followed the girl into her room.  
  
"How did you do that to your room?" she asked as they entered her room, which was still the dismal shade of blue.  
  
"What? Blue isn't your colour? That's right your more into red, like Weasel." he smirked as she turned the colour in question.  
  
"Just answer me Malfoy." she huffed at him.  
  
"Yeah, here I go." he said walking over to her book case and examining the spines. "This one looks familiar." He called to her, pulling out a book entitled "Handbags and Gladrags" by some Qrab Cholanti.  
  
He threw it over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, picking up the book and pushing him aside.  
  
"I was trying to see if I've seen this book before. It's been hurled at my head so I guess I have."  
he said smirking as her blush returned with a vengeance.  
  
"Will you please just answer my question Malfoy?" she asked him pleadingly.  
  
"You're begging me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No. I'm asking nicely if you'll share a talent that you've acquired." she explained simply.  
  
"Sounded like begging to me." she insisted.  
  
He could have a good time with this. It was like it was almost to easy.  
  
"I knew this was a stupid idea. Just get out. I'll figure it out on my own." she said stomping past him and going to the bathroom door. "Leave."  
  
"Hold on." he said going over to her desk, which held pictures of Potter, Weasel, and two people that looked like her parents. "I'd rather have pictures of Draco Malfoy." he whispered, smirking as the pictures turned into his likeness. His gaze moved over to her bed, that disgusting shade of blue greeted him.  
  
"what did you do?" she asked, rushing over to examine the desk. "Malfoy! Change them back right now!" she demanded after glancing at the pictures.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." he said innocently. "I'd rather have black." he whispered, his gaze on the bed.  
  
To his delight it faded into a very lovely shade of black (A/N: yes there are pretty shades of black!). Hermione must have still been focusing on the pictures and failed to notice.  
  
"When you're ready to ask nicely, like any self-respecting witch would do, I'll be in my room."  
he called over his shoulder, already walking through the door.  
  
"What are you....Ahhhhh!!!!" He smiled when he heard the screech of horror.

* * *

Hermione stared at her bed, that had been a lovely shade of blue, that was now totally black.  
  
"Malfoy!" she all but yelled, storming into his room and standing in front of his bed, that he was sitting on, laughing to boot.  
  
"What's got your knickers in a twist?" he asked, all too innocently.  
  
"You know good and bloody well what is wrong with me. Go change it now!" she demanded,  
pointed in the direction of her abused room.  
  
"Now your demanding I do something?" the horror they called head boy said, arching a brow at her. "You have to work on your people skills Granger." he tsked.  
  
"Shut up and change my room back to the way it was."  
  
"No." he had the audacity to say to her.  
  
"It's only fair. Why did you change it in the first place?" she asked, not really caring for the answer, just knowing she had to say something.  
  
"Just in case I stumble into your bed one night I can blame it on the fact it looks exactly like mine." he supplied, smirking.  
  
"W-what?" she stuttered. He was joking. He had to be.  
  
"It was a joke Granger." he must have noticed her face going pale. She could sure feel it.  
  
"That's not funny Malfoy. Change everything in my room back to normal." she said again,  
hearing her voice losing some of the courage it had when she came in.  
  
He noticed too it seemed. He smiled, actually smiled at her, and got off of his bed, choosing to stand in front of her.  
  
"Why should I Granger?" he asked, she could smell his cologne. She couldn't put name to it though.  
  
"Because I asked." she replied sweetly, well as sweetly as she could through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's better." was his reply.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked around his room and wasn't surprised to find it done up in the colour black. She looked at his bed and sighed. It was exactly like her bed.  
  
"Are you coming Granger, or are you going to continue your fantasy of getting under my bed sheets?" he asked from her room.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about being in your sheets. I was thinking about how someone like you would want black. I pictured you as a pink person myself." she answered back, smiling at her wit.  
  
"Whatever." he mumbled as she walked into her room to find the bed back to blue.  
  
"And the pictures." she said pointing to her desk when he turned to go.  
  
He muttered something else, glanced at her and turned a dull red.  
  
"See, the colour your face is now. That's how I imagined your whole room being. It compliments you so." she said laughing.  
  
He turned around and stormed out of the room.  
  
"So I'm taking it that's a no on the pink?" she called after him, going to sit on her now blue bed.  
  
He was making this too easy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. The letter

Disclaimer- No i don't own anything, Excpet for Sempre.

Thanx for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

The next day passed without incident, partly because they only saw each other in Potions and Charms and partly because they both took to avoiding the common room. Hermione was in her room and thought about what had gone on that day and what homework she needed to do, when a knock on her door stopped her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said to the still closed door.  
  
"I need to talk to you." A muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"talk." She invited, lifting her wand to open the door but thought better of it.  
  
"Can I come in?" now the voice was irritated and muffled.  
  
"Can I trust you in my room?" she called, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can I come in or not, Granger?"  
  
"Come in." she said finally.  
  
The door cracked open at first and Malfoy stuck his head through, as if afraid another book would be hurled at him. She smiled and cleared a little space off on her bed and motioned for him to sit. He did, but not without casting a wary glance around the room.  
  
"So what did you come to talk about?" she asked before picking up "Handbags and Gladrags".  
  
"Some one sent you a letter." He said, looking uncomfortable suddenly.  
  
"Well can I have it please?" she asked sticking her hand out.  
  
"The damn bird won't let me touch it." He said, raising a hand to show a little nick at the end of his index finger. A small trail of blood oozing down his finger.  
  
"Oh." She said, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
She walked out into the common room and looked around.  
  
"Where is the owl?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Over there." He almost growled, pointing to the couch.  
  
She looked over the back of the couch and at the owl.  
  
"Sempre?" she said, stunned.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked, looking over her should to the owl.  
  
"It's my owl Sempre." She edged towards the owl, afraid he would bite her.  
  
"Just get it already." He said impatiently.  
  
"Well excuse me but I happen to know the owl hates me. Just wait a minute." She snapped. Her eyes never left the owl in front of her.  
  
"Why would you have an owl if it hates you?" he asked her, making her spine stiffen.  
  
"Because I didn't get to choose it. My parents decided to get me an owl and didn't know much about them. They got the first one they saw."  
  
She sighed and finally made a grab for the bird's leg. She got scratched but finally got the letter.  
  
"great." She mumbled, reading the first line.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Malfoy." She sighed, folding the letter and walking back into her room.

* * *

"what is it Granger?" Draco asked to the closed door of her room, the door was getting talked to a lot.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy!" she said opening the door. He stepped back when he saw tears on her face.  
  
"Sorry." he said quickly, watching as she left the door and sat on her bed, the letter laying next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, stepping in and going to sit beside her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." she said, snatching the letter off the bed and shoving it into her pocket. "Could you please leave?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Could you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, not liking her tears and also not liking the fact he cared.  
  
"Why do you care? You're probably the reason for it anyways." she said angrily, hitting him on the arm. He like to brag that he was tough, and he was mind you, but that hurt. She backed a punch when she wanted to, he filed away.  
  
"What is probably my fault?" he asked, touching the site of impact lightly. "That's going to bruise." he muttered to himself, wincing when she laughed a bit.  
  
"I hope it does." she said defiantly and even though he wasn't looking at her he was sure she just threw her hair over her shoulder. Girl's always did that when they made him feel like an idiot.  
  
"Shut up and tell me!" he sighed, not totally caring as much as he did before the hit.  
  
"How can I shut up and tell you?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked up at her and noticed the tears stopped flowing and she was smiling at him.  
  
"You bloody well know what I meant!" he said glaring at her.  
  
"I don't feel like.....HEY!" she said as he across her and took the note from her pocket.  
  
"Hey!" he mimicked as he read the first line of the letter. "Dear Hermione, hello dear it's daddy,"  
he read aloud, pausing to look at her and roll his eyes at the word 'daddy', "I'm sure your mom wrote you about the holidays and how we'll be going to the states over them. I know she didn't tell you everything. Love, we're moving there. You're mother and I that is. I know this is a surprise to you and I'm sorry. You will of course be staying at school, we wouldn't want to pull you out of Hogwart's, will all of the good stories we've heard about it. You're mother and I have decided to tr y business in the states, we just need a change."  
  
Draco looked up at her after he finished the message, not reading the last few parts aloud because she had already started crying again. The rest described how they won't be moving until December and it would be best if she went home to pack her stuff, they had already arranged a flat for her after she graduated. He could understand the tears now. He couldn't imagine his mother writing a not to him telling him that he was basically kicked out of the house and he'd probably never see her again. His father had always insisted that he would be kicked out when he was 18, after he got The Mark of course. But since his death his mother had totally turned around. She wasn't the unloving, uncaring mother his father forced her to be. She wrote daily actually.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, knowing it sounded lame. "But I don't see how it's my fault." he pointed out, closing his eyes when she glared at him. "Or maybe I do, I don't know." he said, putting his hands up.  
  
"You're father probably got them to move, probably threatened them!" she exclaimed standing up and yanking the letter from his hands.  
  
"It would be kinda hard for him to do that, seeing as how he died last year." he said looking up at her.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know." she said, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm surprised you didn't know. Everyone does." he said shrugging. He okay with the fact that Lucius was dead. Yeah the guy was his father but he did a lot of horrible things  
  
"Oh." was all she said before sitting back down next to him.  
  
"So, when are you going to go to pack?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know probably this weekend, best to get it out of the way." she sighed. He admired her when she raised her chin.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked surprising both of them, but meaning it.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that." she answered after a minute pause. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief. With things off their chest maybe they'd form a friendship. He hoped so, she was starting to grow on him. 


	4. Things that make you go Hmmm

Disclaimer- I dont' own it.

I don't know if anyone even reads this anymore but incase ya do here ya go!

* * *

Saturday found Hermione and Draco sitting in Hermione's childhood room, surrounded half full boxes and books.  
  
"How many books do you possibly need, Granger?" Draco asked, reading the back cover of a book, something about chicken soup.  
  
"Could you stop looking at every single thing and just help me pack?" she asked, snatching the book out of his hands and pushing a box in front of him. "Could you go to the dresser and clear out the third drawer for me?" she asked, nodding towards the wood finished dresser that sat against the opposite wall.  
  
"Sure." he sighed, glancing at the book in her hands before picking up the box and walking over to the afore mentioned dresser. "What is this?" he asked, turning towards her and holding up a red lace bra on his index finger.  
  
"Oh Gods!" she moaned, collecting herself off of the floor and walking towards him. "My mum must have changed the order of my.....I said the third drawer!" she said, snatching the undergarment from his finger and shoving it back into the top drawer. "Honestly, Malfoy! I can't even trust you to do a bloody simple task." she muttered darkly under her breath.  
  
"Sorry." he offered, smirking at the colour she turned, almost as red as the bra.  
  
"Just empty out the clothes in the third drawer please!" she ordered, deciding being nice to him was time consuming.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he muttered sarcastically, who was she to tell him what to do? He wondered to himself as he opened the third drawer and started emptying jeans into the box. "Good God's woman! How many bloody pairs of pants do you need?" he asked, turning around to show her the twelve pairs that he held in the palm of his hand, thanks to a shrinking charm on her part.  
  
"Will you stop complaining and just pack them?" she sighed, looking up from her task of marking a box with 'books'.  
  
"Why don't you just buy the store already?" he asked as more jeans seemed to surface in the drawer.  
  
"Why don't you just get over it already! I'm a girl, girl's always have more than what's needed....it's the way of life." she said as an explanation  
  
"Where is it written that a girl has to have five million pairs of pants?" he asked taking out yet another pair of pant's. "show me where it's written down that you have to have this many pairs?"  
he asked looking at the now full box at his feet with disgust. "It's unhealthy, collect bottle caps or something." he said kicking the box.  
  
"I tried doing that but Crookshanks ate them, and besides, it's only three million pairs." she said rolling her eyes at his....boyishness.  
  
"Well.....yeah!" was his comeback, he was losing his touch it seemed.

* * *

"Ouch, that cut to the heart." she said flinging and hand over her heart, the other going on her forehead. She sighed and leaned back into her bed. "What am I going to do now with my tattered heart?" she asked, dropping her hands and giving him a smirk she deemed worthy of any Malfoy face.  
  
"Ha ha....you're not funny." he said, it seemed he was in a bit of a mood now, aw poor thing. She thought to herself.  
  
"I think I am." she said back, standing up to look around her room. "Alright I think we're pretty much done here."  
  
She heard his sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." she said turning to face him, and finding him watching her. "What?" she asked, wiping at her face with her hand.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't see how you're taking this so well." he said, walking a tad closer to her and smiling at something.  
  
"I'm a very well adjusted girl." she said, more or less trying to convince herself more than him.  
  
"I never said you weren't. You just seem... I don't know, different. I don't know what I'd do if my mother owled and told me that I had to pack my stuff and move." he said honestly.  
  
"Well, I guess I just can't think of it like that. It's not like I can change it." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
She didn't want to talk about this at all. Her parent's were at work or some seminar right now,  
that's the only reason she was here so early. She couldn't trust herself around them, she would probably just throw herself to the floor and hold her breath until they agreed it was silly for them to move, granted she hadn't done that since she was four years old and wanted a my princess pony. It probably wouldn't get the desired effect now though.  
  
"What are you going to do with it all?" he asked looking at the still half empty boxes.  
  
"I'll just shrink them down and put them in my room." she justified.  
  
"Using that wand out of school a lot aren't you?" he asked, cocking and eyebrow.  
  
"All for good cause so it doesn't matter." she answered as she started on the task of shrinking.  
  
After all was said and done she got everything to fit in her ruck. Slinging it over her shoulder she marched down the stairs, hearing Draco follow, and to the fire place.  
  
"Hermione! I didn't know you were home!" a voice came from the kitchen door.  
  
Hermione grimaced and turn around to the voice.  
  
"Hi mum." she said, sighing, and sliding her ruck off her shoulder to have it land on the floor next to her.

* * *

Draco looked from Hermione to her mother. They didn't look anything alike, Hermione was a bit shorter than the older woman, and where Hermione's hair was bushy, her mothers was in a rather nice looking up do.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you?" the rather loud woman asked, coming up to the teenager and giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm fine mum. Just came to pack." Hermione said weakly, pointing to the bag on the floor when she was let go.  
  
"Packing for what dear?" her mother asked, her brow creasing.  
  
"well, you guys are going to be moving to the states, dad told me to pack, so I just came today to do it." She said shrugging, turning her face slightly towards him, her eyes looked rather watery all of a sudden.  
  
"dear what are you talking about? We're not moving, we have no plans to go to the states." Her mother said picking up Hermione's bag from the floor and opening it up. "Is there anything left up there?" the woman asked after looking in the bag.  
  
"not really. Dad said that you were hiring a flat for me after I got out of school." Draco had to lean forward to hear the last bit.  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger, you know your father and I would never leave while your at school."  
The muggle woman said, tsking at the girl in front of her.  
  
Draco sighed and went to sit on the couch. He looked at the pair, but had eyes for the bushy haired girl the whole time. What was going on? Her father didn't send her a note? While Draco turned the thoughts over in his head became aware of something rubbing against his leg. He looked down to see a kitten, all black, with a light blue collar around its neck.  
  
"hello." He whispered to the kitten that seemed content to lie down on his shoe. "What's your name?" he asked, reaching to pick it up, smiling when the kitten went willingly into the palm of his hand. "Taber is it?" he answered his question, looking at the tag around the neck.  
  
He wasn't aware that the two women had stopped talking.

* * *

"Hermione, what are you talking about? When did your father tell you this?" Her mother whispered to her, pulling her by the arm into the kitchen.  
  
"He sent me an owl." Hermione said, confused by her mothers actions. "Mum, I have some one in there." She said, tugging her arm from her mothers grasp.  
  
"Honey, your father never sent you an owl. I'd be surprised if he knew how to." Her mother explained to her, saying the last part mostly to herself.  
  
"Mum, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, we've gotten a letter; from you saying you were moving. I didn't understand it but now it seems to make sense." Her mother said, glancing at the doorway, making sure Draco hadn't walked in, or up to the door.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said again, not following her mother.  
  
"Hermione! We got a letter from you saying that you were leaving after you graduated, that you'd found a place already." Her mother explained sighing.  
  
"Who would do that?" Hermione asked, laying her head on her folded arms.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, I'm sure you have to get back to school." Her mother said, smoothing down her own hair before doing the same to her daughter.  
  
"Thanks mum. I'll be back when I can be." She said standing up and looking at her mother.  
  
"I love you dear. Owl me when you get there." Her mother said, walking her to the fireplace.  
  
"Love you too." She answered, kissing her mother on her cheek and getting a pinch of floo powder. "Draco?" she asked turning to see him stand up and put the kitten down on the couch.  
  
"Right I'm ready." He said walking over to her, picking her bag off of the floor and walking towards the fireplace, to her.  
  
"Bye, dear." Her mother called to Draco.  
  
"Um…bye." He called back before returning to Hogwarts via floo.  
  
"Bye mum. Love you." Hermione said before following Draco.  
  
"Bye love." Her mother said to the empty fireplace.  
  
Her mother turned and looked around the room for something to do.  
  
"Now where did Taber go?" she asked to herself. 


	5. Taber?

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

* * *

Draco had thrown himself on the couch as soon as they'd gotten back to the common room.  
  
"what was that noise?" He asked, hearing something that sounded like a meow.  
  
"probably just Crookshanks." Hermione said, going to her door and opening it slightly.  
  
"no, it sounded closer than that, besides I put that thing out of the common room before we left."  
He said getting up to investigate.  
  
"what do you mean you put him out?" Hermione asked, going to the entrance to the common room and opening it.  
  
"he's probably gone outside," he supplied, "into the dark forest to get eaten." He added under his breath. He knew that the fur ball hated him almost as much as he hated it. He walked into his room for the first time to see a big ball of fur laying on his bed, he'd tried to get it off but the blasted thing bit him.  
  
"I can't believe you Draco! He's my pet. I wouldn't do that to your pet!" Hermione said, she looked rather hurt.  
  
"I don't' have a pet so it would be impossible for you to do that even if you wanted to." He said rolling his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"you're impossible!" she fumed, glaring at him.  
  
"well if the thing hadn't scratched me it would be nice and cozy in your lap by now, I'm sure."  
He said pulling up his sleeve to show the red scratches that lined his arm.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah well, you should get rid of the blasted cat." He growled at her before feeling a set of tiny claws latch onto his leg. "Ow!"  
  
"What?" she asked, watching him jump up and down.  
  
"Something's on my leg!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, walking over to him and looking down at his robes. There was a slight bulge in the back of his right calf.  
  
"Ow!" he said again, glaring at her when she giggled again.  
  
"Oh stop being a ninny! Now stop squirming or I won't be able to help." Hermione said,  
kneeling down in front of him and lifting up his robe. "Taber! How did you get here honey?" she cooed to the kitten before detaching him from his leg and cradled it to her chest.  
  
"The thing mangled my leg and you're cuddling it! That should be my leg in your bleeding arms!" he exclaimed throwing a glare at the small kitten, that was still in Hermione's arms.  
  
"I feel your pain, Draco, really I do but I'm sorry, I don't feel all that sorry for you! You get what's coming to you buddy." She said standing up and going to her room. "Come on Taber, I'll keep you safe from the crazy person." -  
After a slammed door, and an hour alone, Draco calmed down enough to see Hermione's side of the whole deal. It didn't change his opinion but he saw it her way.  
  
"Hermione? Will you open the door?" he asked after listening to hear if she was awake.  
  
"Just open the door, Draco." She called.  
  
He followed her instructions and opened the door, to see her laying down with the ball of fur she called Taber curled up on her stomach.  
  
"I'msorryforactingthewayI did." He said as quickly as possible.  
  
"wait, what?" she said sitting up, causing the sleeping kitten to fall into her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I hate it when people need it spelled out for them." He said sighing. (A/N: got that from Dogma lol.)  
  
"fine, I'm sorry too, I should have at least healed it." She said waving a hand to his leg  
  
"I wouldn't think of it that way, but if that's how you take it, then that's how you take it." He said going over to sit on her bed.  
  
She sighed and laid back down, knowing he wouldn't be leaving for a while. 


	6. What's happened

Disclaimer- I GOT NADA!!!! well, exept for a computer so i have something, just not the rights to Harry Potter or his little play mates.

NOTICE!!!! this is the last chapter. And it's short so I appologize.

* * *

Draco looked at the girl, who was lying down on her bed, and smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked poking her in the stomach.  
  
"Stop!" she commanded before he could do it again. He saw her lips tilt up at the corner and smiled.  
  
"You're not ticklish at all right?" he asked, his finger once again finding its target.  
  
"Stop, please stop! I'm really ticklish." She begged, doubling over with laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." He said, laughing when she started laughing louder. "Alright,  
alright. I'll stop…on one condition." He said still had his hand's on her stomach so she instantly replied.  
  
"Anything, what?" she said as she tried to catch her breath, her face still red.  
  
She felt his hands leave her body and sighed a bit, a little from missing the feeling already a little from being able to breath again.  
  
"You have to go out with me." He said softly, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.  
  
"I'd love to." She answered in the same tone.  
  
"Good…what is that?" he asked, pointing to the lump under her bed cover.  
  
"Taber." She said reaching under the covers to produce a sleeping kitten.  
  
"You're mad for keeping that deranged animal in your bed." Draco said rolling his eyes and hoping off the bed and walking away from her with both hands up.  
  
"You know that's why you like me." Hermione said smiling, holding the kitten up to Draco to pet.  
-

* * *

Hermione was jolted away by Draco kissing her forehead softly.  
  
"How you doing love?" he asked, smoothing her hair down and away from her face.  
  
"I'm better. Had the best dream." She mumbled before feeling a dip at the foot of the bed.  
"Dexer sweet heart, mummy's still sick." She heard her husband of five year's telling their four year old son, who had begun poking his mother's foot.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked pasted her swollen stomach, twin's the doctor said, to watch as her son, blue eyes and blond hair, poke her foot once more before jumping off the bed and coming to the side to stare at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
"You sick?" he asked, leaning on to the bed to touch her forehead.  
  
"alright, Dex, time to go." Draco said, as he saw his wife shake her head.  
  
"but mummy sick." The miniature Draco said, who was now under his fathers arm and being carried out of the room.  
  
"mummy will be fine, don't worry."  
  
Hermione smiled at the dream she'd had. She'd been remembering how they first got together,  
and also remembered about the letter, which was sent by, of all people, Draco. It seemed he thought if Hermione had no place to go she'd have to move in with him. he'd fancied her, it seemed, for a while and he finally saw a window to put his plan into action. She'd gotten over the shock of what he did, but it didn't matter much anyway's, she loved him. Taber was laying at the end of the bed and had finally proved to Draco that he was in fact a wonderful cat by not scratching anything. The pregnant witch yawned and turned over once more and soon felt her husband slip into bed, his arms wrapping around her stomach.  
  
"have a good nap then, love?" he asked after a soft kiss was pressed to her neck.  
  
"yes, thank you for keeping him occupied." She mumbled, knowing that sleep wasn't to far off.  
  
"get to sleep love, you deserve it." Draco said into her ear, lulling her to sleep with his voice.  
  
"I love you." She said before sleep claimed her.  
  
"I love you too." He answered, his hand going to he stomach before he too fell asleep.  
-  
That is the end of the story. sorry it's lame but it's the only way I could think of ending it. 


End file.
